


Bloodred

by Randome013



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Friends to Enemies, Mild Gore, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, and insanity, kind of, lots of insanity, more than intended anyway, some BlackStar/Reader frinedship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randome013/pseuds/Randome013
Summary: Requested by @sudvibes on tumblrIt was supposed to be a simple mission. Go to the village, slay the kishin and be done with it. Maybe spend some quality time with your boyfriend and his meister. So how did it end up like this?
Relationships: Soul Eater Evans/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Bloodred

“HEY Y/N! HAHAHAHAHA!”

“Hey, Star!”

As soon as you enter the DMWA, you’re welcomed by the hyperactive blue-haired meister running in your direction. Your hands are already in front of you, just as his. When you meet in the middle of the hallway, you’re both prepared.

Left fist. Right fist. Right foot. Left foot. Butt. Left foot. Right foot. Both fists. 

He whoops when you finish the handshake. 

“Are you looking for a mission, too?”

You smile at the gentle black-haired weapon accompanying her meister. Sometimes it’s hard to believe that calm Tsubaki is _BlackStar’s_ partner of all people. But nobody can deny that they make a great team. 

“Yeah. I heard someone talking about one relatively nearby that sounded –“

You’re interrupted mid-sentence by a little tap on your shoulder. You turn around with a scowl on your face – couldn’t they see that you are in the middle of a conversation here?! – but that vanishes as soon as you recognize exactly _who_ interrupted you.

He may be an annoyance sometimes. But he is _your_ annoyance.

“Hey Soul!”

He opens his mouth, probably to greet you back, but before he can say a single word you interrupt him with a quick peck on the lips.

Revenge sure is sweet.

Even though he looks away, it’s hard to oversee the light blush coloring his cheeks.

Soul Evans might be a cool guy, but he is incredibly shy when it comes to PDA. Thankfully he isn’t as reserved when it comes to casual touches – a fact which you shamelessly take advantage of.

Like now.

After a quick greeting to his meister you take his hand and drag him towards the mission board.

“Do we want to do that mission over there together? Some people have been vanishing in this village – which is why it requires someone with soul perception. And it seems to be pretty hard, too – look, it was posted by a witch!”

Ever since the war against Asura was won, the DMWA stopped hunting witches. They are treated like any other citizen now. Officially, at least. Which means they can also post missions. While that very rarely happens – they’re witches, after all, they can take care of most their problems themselves – it sometimes does. Like now.

“Besides, I sure wouldn’t mind some company…”

You are the only autonomous weapon in your whole year. Although you don’t regret not having a meister, missions can get quite lonely sometimes. But you can’t really complain – it is the reason you met your boyfriend, after all. You will never forget the day he knocked at your door, asking to be taught how to fight on his own. To protect his meister.

Training hours soon became hanging out and friendship soon developed into something more.

Now it is almost two years since you met and 11 months since you started dating. His friends became your friends and soon you were already a steady member in his little circle. You know that nothing will be able to destroy the friendships you made through him. Not even in the very unlikely possibility that you break up. Now that you’re thinking about it, your first anniversary is coming soon… 

You shoot a quick look at Soul – he is blushing again and saying something about ‘not minding it either’ – before focusing on the blonde meister next to you. She’s carefully reading the flyer, brows furrowed in thought.

“Yeah, it sounds good. Want to take it, Soul?”

He squeezes your hand and nods.

“Sure.”

“Great! How about we meet in two hours in front of the school?”

Both nod in agreement and you go your separate ways to pack everything you might need for this little mission. It thankfully isn’t very far, so you can just take Soul’s bike. As long as you go in your weapon form – an iron kris dagger with a wavy blade – it should be no problem for you to come along in the luggage. 

oOo

Three hours later finds the three of you arriving at your destiny – a little village southern to Death City. Soul parks his bike and you are finally able to transform into your human form again. You stretch your stiff muscles until you hear a pop. While you don’t have a problem with letting limbs of your body in weapon form for days, transforming your whole body is a bit of a different story. You aren’t used to it.

You all get off the bike and look over the village in wonder.

It looks straight out of a fairy tale. The cute little houses, each one painted in a different pastel color. The gardens, filled with exotic and beautiful flowers. It looks like the set of a Disney movie. You half expect someone to step out of one of the old, wooden doors and start singing a song with the animals in the nearby forest.

But you can’t shake the unsettling feeling that something is… wrong.

The village looks well-kept. Almost _too_ well-kept. There is no litter on the floor. Not even a single cigarette or old crumpled flyer. All flowers seem to be in the height of their bloom – even though they all clearly come from completely different parts of the world. The grass is such a bright green it almost looks fake.

“Do you know of any kishin who can do that?”, you ask pointing at the suspiciously peaceful little town in front of you.

Maka unconsciously starts biting her lips in thought.

“How many times do I have to tell you to quit destroying your lips, Maka?”

She glares at her weapon but stops.

“I think that that could be the witch's work. The one that posted the request. It was a tameni witch, after all. They’re known for taking care of and preserving things. Since she could reveal herself, she probably took care of everything. Maybe even before it became legal. But that doesn’t explain...” 

She doesn’t have to voice the second suspicious thing in this little village. The people. Or lack thereof. There aren’t any signs of people living here. All doors and windows are closed. All lights are off. Not a single soul out on the streets. There isn’t a single sound to be heard – no crying babies or chirping birds.

“No way…”

You take a look at Maka. The girl is letting her wide eyes roam the peaceful little town. Again. And again. And again.

Soul casts her a worried look.

“What is it, Maka?”

She looks at the two of you with serious eyes.

“I can’t sense any souls here. Not a single one.”

You tighten your grip on Soul’s hand.

You look at the houses before you again.

Everything still looks the same. The grass looks like it was recently mowed. The old-fashioned buildings seem to be well-kept. This definitely isn’t what an abandoned town looks like.

Sure, it could all be preserved with the help of the witch. But this kind of magic fades after a while if the witch isn’t nearby.

How could it be that there aren’t any people here? Not a single soul?

“We should go check out the forest.”

The other two nod in agreement.

“Soul, I think you should transform already. Just to be safe.”

He gives you a quick peck on the lips before turning into a huge scythe, his red and black blade glistening in the sunlight.

You can’t contain your small smile. Later in his training sessions, when you were already together, you started making matches. He had been a surprisingly fast learner, appearing for more and more training the more dangerous his adventures with his meister became. You would fight – sometimes with blades, sometimes without. The match was only finished when the other gave up – which was signaled by a quick peck on the lips. 

But this small kiss doesn’t mean defeat. No, quite the opposite actually. 

You will come out of this fight victorious. 

“Cover my back. I’ll take left and you right.”

You nod, even though it wasn’t a question. Everything is silent. While Maka can talk about her interests for hours – especially if you happen to like the same books as her – she is always completely serious in missions. No talking. No sightseeing. Just slaying the kishin.

She didn’t even sightsee when they were in Italy.

You can’t help but remember what happened afterward. In the church. You remember how worried you were when you didn’t see Soul anywhere. You hadn’t been dating then, but you already considered him to be your friend. It was almost absurd to think that Crona – shy insecure little Crona – was the one to practically slash him in a half. But it had happened. It’s impossible to oversee the huge scar that now covers his torso.

And the aftereffects. He told almost nobody. Didn’t want to worry anyone. Or maybe he was afraid of a more extreme reaction – fear or disgust. But when he didn’t dodge the same easy move for the fifth time in a row, you made him tell you what was wrong.

That’s when you found out about his nightmares. The black blood. The little demon in his head. 

You’re brought back to the present by something pulling your arm. You almost transform it in reflex but manage to hold yourself back. You cast an irritated look at the meister accompanying you. 

“What was that for?!”

“You almost ran against a rock.”

You blush when you see said rock mere centimeters in front of your nose. Had you really been that lost in thoughts?

“Thank-“

You frown. She isn’t even looking at you. She is standing completely still. Tense. 

That’s when you notice it. Something is… off. You can’t exactly pinpoint what it is, but something is just… wrong. Everything is quiet. Too quiet. Not a single singing bird. Not a single rustling leave. Just… quiet. 

You can feel goosebumps on your arm. 

“Be careful. Something is wrong”

And suddenly, as if waiting for those very words, it appears. 

You don’t know how you could have overseen it before.

Its pitch-black skin looks…decayed. It certainly smells like it. You have to repress the urge to retch at the rotten stench. It’s so large you have to raise your head to be able to see the kishin’s torso. And you almost regret doing so. The head – a skull devoid of any skin – has the shape of a horse. The salient mouth is filled with rows and rows of incredibly sharp teeth. Its head is decorated by a pair of antlers – black like the rest of its peel. The only thing that seems to be alive is its eyes, huge yellow circles with a black hole in the middle. It stares at you hauntingly. No eyelids to interrupt its burning gaze. 

It’s unnerving, to say the least.

The thing almost seems to be elongated. Its arms are so long they almost touch the ground and the limbs are so thin you can almost see the bone. 

You can’t stop the shiver from traveling down your spine. With its stretched limbs it looks almost… distorted. And the eyes…

“Wendigo…”

You risk a glance at the meister next to you. You’ve never been so glad to bring her along. Maka Albarn surely knows how to defeat that… thing. She always has an answer.

But before you could ask how to defeat it or even come up with a plan, it attacks. 

It has no business being as fast as it is.

You barely manage to jump aside. And not a second too soon. Its sharp claws swing past where your head was mere seconds ago. But you’ve got no time to marvel the sharpness of its fangs. You turn around, transforming your arm midway. It is already coming towards you. You manage to rebound its fangs with your arms. You exchange blows for a while. It swings its claws at you, you reflect with your blades. You attack, it dodges. 

It's when you somehow manage to make some space between you and your foe that you see it. An opening. 

You run towards its unprotected arm. You're about to stab when you suddenly feel something coming behind you. It's too late to dodge. One moment you're almost hacking its hand off. The next you're lying on the floor, holding your ringing head. 

The ringing is fading. You slowly regain your senses. You're in a forest. You're lying on the ground. You can hear battle noises coming from behind you. A female voice is shouting something. You furrow your brows. Is that - Maka? Wha-

Your eyes widen when you finally understand what she is screaming.

“Behind you!”

You turn around – and not a second too soon. You barely manage to duck below the claws coming towards you. 

_Clack._

You don't stop to wonder about the weird sound. You roll under its bony arm and stand up, blades pointed at the monster's limb. But... it doesn't move. You don't wonder about its weird behavior. You are running towards it with raised weapons. But it doesn't move away. Its arm is wriggling and convulsing. You can faintly hear a frustrated sound from above. But it stays where it is. You can't suppress a victorious smirk when you finally see it. 

Its claws are stuck. Stuck in the rock you almost ran against earlier.

You don't hesitate. The blood is trailing down your transformed arms but you don't care. Your hacking is unrelenting. Soon his hand has become a bleeding mess. The advantages of a wavy blade – it doesn’t get stuck on bones. 

“HOW DO WE DEFEAT IT?!”

“That’s a wendigo! It… defeated… heart…!”

The rest of the meister's instructions are drowned out by an ear-splitting screech. You barely have time to jump back. A last hard pull and its hand is free. The lanky fingers are contorted in unnatural positions and its palm is a bloody mess. It barely looks like a hand anymore. 

Not that it stops it. As soon as it's free it's fighting again. Almost more vigorous than before.

But it's okay. Because now you know its weakness. The heart.

“COVER MY BACK!”

You run towards its feet. You hope that the fighting noises behind you mean that Maka understood you.

It's not like you have time to check.

You drive your left leg into his feet and start climbing. Your ears pop when it lets loose a growl of anger, but you don't falter. It winds and kicks and tries to shake you off with all means possible, but you stay strong.

Climbing on a wendigos leg is without question the hardest thing you’ve ever done. A particularly hard jolt makes you almost lose your grip. You watch in horror as your right leg slowly starts slipping. You don’t know how far up you are. All you know is that you managed to climb past his legs. Such a fall could very well be fatal.

You grit your teeth. You came so far. You won’t give up now. You slowly raise your leg before stabbing it a bit further up. Right leg. Left arm. Right arm. Left leg. Left arm. Right leg.

You’re so focused you almost miss its chest. The steady rise and fall is hard to miss once you notice it. 

It's now or never.

You make sure both your legs are deeply anchored in the monster before slowly releasing both arms. You take a look at your target before attacking.

Your blades cut through its skin as if it was butter. Your whole forearm is already in its chest, but you don’t stop. A satisfying _crunch_ tells you that you cut through the ribs. Finally. You ram your blades into it with new vigor and –

_Clank_

You are suddenly put to a halt. No matter how hard you push. How often you pull it out before stabbing again. How many ribs you break. 

There is always a metallic sound and you can’t go on. You think you can hear Maka screaming something from down the floor. You look down with furrowed brows. Wha-?

Pain. On your left arm. An almost burning sensation. Making anything else fade into the background. 

And then you’re falling. 

If you hadn’t transformed your whole body into a dagger, you would’ve died. You’re sure of it. 

But you don’t have time to contemplate your almost death. Or your body, aching everywhere. Or your arm, hurting so fucking much. The blood flowing and flowing with no stopping in sight.

Because it attacks again. 

You have to admire Maka for surviving this onslaught for so long. Blood is trailing her forehead and she has scratches all over her body. You don’t have time to check if she has any more injuries.

His attacks seem to be even faster than before. You barely manage to get a hit, too focused on dodging the deadly claws. The broken fingers don’t seem to disturb him at all. The burning pain on your arm doesn’t help either. No matter how much you hack and stab and slash, it doesn’t even seem to feel it. 

“Soul, you have to use it!”

You don’t look at the fighting pair behind you. Whatever they are discussing, they seem to have started a while ago. All your attention is focused on your foe. 

Duck. 

Jump.

Slash.

Duck.

Stab.

Nothing helps. You didn’t expect it to. Your starting to feel lightheaded. You look at your bleeding arm wound. You have to stop the bleeding. You have to clean it. 

You have to stay alive.

“WITHOUT INSANITY WE ARE GOING TO ALL DIE! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!”

Oh. So that’s why he’s so reluctant. 

The demon has been stronger lately. The call of insanity more fierce than ever before. 

But if he wants to come out alive, if he wants you and Maka to come out alive, he doesn’t have a choice. 

“SOUL! JUST DO IT ALREADY!”

“…okay”

You almost sigh in relief when you feel the first tones resonating in your head. 

You let yourself be consumed almost too easily.

oOo

At first you welcome the insanity. 

Strength. Agility. No fears. No pain.

The substance almost feels like a blanket, enveloping your body in warmth. Protecting and comforting.

You let your eyes close. You’re exhausted. And it’s so comfortable. No duties, no up or down, no time, no nothing. Just you floating in this endless blanket and -

“Y/N!”

Your eyes snap open.

You can distinguish Maka above you, looking at you worriedly.

You aren’t in a blanket. 

You’re in insanity. Floating – no, _drowning_ in it.

Suddenly the substance isn’t comforting. Or warm. Or comfortable. 

The lulling comforter has turned into a grip. A grip so tight you can’t escape. 

You try to fight it. You struggle and writhe and thrash around, desperately trying to get out of its grasp. To get up. Up to Soul and Maka and that damned kishin. Up to the real world, where things make sense. Where insanity isn’t latched onto you, dragging you further and further away.

It’s no use.

The grip is unrelenting. The viscous substance clings to your skin, it weighs you down. And you drown. And drown and drown and drown and drown.

You can feel your sanity slipping.

Why wouldn’t you want to go down? 

DoWn dOwN dOWn DoWN D -

Warmth. 

You look up. Maka. Looking at you with those fierce green eyes of hers. 

You grip her leg. So tightly you know it would leave a bruise if this were your bodies.

And you feel something you never expected in an abysm of pure despair and insanity. Hope.

It almost feels as if its cold grasp lessens with the warm feeling. You’re not alone. You have Maka and you have Soul. You have all your friends waiting for you at home. You can do this.

You readjust your grip on her leg and fight. You struggle and wriggle and kick and scream until your throat is sore. You will not be defeated like this. You _will_ win.

But you don’t.

No matter what you do, you get dragged further and further and further down.

Even worse, now you are dragging Maka with you, too.

Maka Albarn. The most important person in Soul’s life, even before himself. 

The reason you and Soul met in the first case.

Losing you would be hard. No more training sessions. No more baking on Mondays. No more series marathons on weekends.

But losing Maka? His meister? His partner? His flatmate? His best friend? 

His everything?

Losing her would destroy him. And losing both of you? At the same time? Because of _his_ insanity?

You don’t want to even imagine it.

_Soul._

The insanity keeps pushing and calling but you stay strong. For Soul. And for Maka.

“Hey, Maka?”

“WHAT?”

She’s biting her lips in concentration, trying to get you out with all her might. You have to hold back a laugh – no doubt Soul would be scolding her again if he was here.

But he isn’t.

“Take care of him.”

He’s out there. Alone.

The insanity is trying to push you down, but the thought of white hair and red eyes keep it at bay.

For now.

You can almost see the second she realized it. Her eyes widen. She shakes her head, but you’ve already made your decision.

If the choice is between Maka or no one, his meister or the slight chance you might be able to crawl out of this hellhole, his happiness or his misery...

Yeah. This wasn’t a choice from the beginning.

You gather all your remaining strength. And you push. You push Maka up. Away from the vicious substance. The endless abysm that is insanity. 

You push her towards Soul.

_Take care of him._

You know you didn’t even have to ask.

The last thing you see is her black and silver boots breaking through the surface.

And then all you know is insanity.

oOo

You raise your transformed arm. 

You feel no pain. No tiredness. Nothing.

\--

winwinwiniwannaplayiwannawin 

Blooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood

HahahaHAAAhahahaHAhahAHha

\--

“HahHAHaHAHahAhaHAHahHaA”

You attack.

Wide haunted eyes staring at you. 

-

Eye eyes eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss

HaHahahAHahAhAhAHAAhaAhAHa

prettyprettyeyesiwannahavethemiwannahavethem

-

Your grin widens as you duck to avoid the sharp tip coming for you.

“HahAhaHAHahahahaahAHAHA! CoMe PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY”

-

TooeasytooeasytooeasyToOeAsYtOoEaSyTOOeASyToOASYTOOEASYTOOEASYTOOEASYTOOEASY

-

The blows almost seem halfheartedly.

“DoN’T Be so SHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAAAA! I WANNA PLAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!”

You land on top of the blade coming towards you. Your transformed arm is raised. Pointed towards your target.

-

VICTORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

-

Green eyes widen in horror.

A maniac grin splits your face in two. 

-

HahAHahAHaaaaaaaHAAahahahHHHahahHAaHAhaHAahHAhahAhaHah

FeAr WhAtIsfear HaHAHahHajhAhAHah

Terror terror terrororororororororor

Delicious.

HhaHAHahAHAhaHAhaHAHahAHahAHhahAHhaHAhahHAaHaa

-

You laugh in victory when they fall. Ash-blonde hair is matted with blood.

The scythe transforms into a boy.

A frown encompasses your face.

“That was no fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunn!”

He doesn’t look up. He clings to his meister, but his eyes are unseeing.

-

LookatmelookatmelookatmeLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK AT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

BoRiNg

WHY CAN’T HE EVEN LOOK AT YOU?! 

NO FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!

DoN’T IgNoRe Me dOn’T IgNoRe meE Don’T iGnoRe Me Don’t iGNorE Me

-

You did this. You hurt his best friend. The most important person in his world.

You. His significant other.

-

DoN’T IgNoRe Me dOn’T IgNoRe meE Don’T iGnoRe Me Don’t iGNorE Me DoN’T IgNoRe Me dOn’T IgNoRe meE Don’T iGnoRe Me Don’t iGNorE Me

-

“Don’t IgNoReEEEEEEE M-“

A roar interrupts you.

-

WInwinWiNwInwiNWiNWiNWInwiNwInwINwInwiNWInwInwiN

-

You smirk. Your blades, covered in ruby blood, are pointed at the Wendigo. 

Finally a worthy opponent.

-

FIGhtfiGhtFIghTfIGhTFiGhtFIGHTFIGHT

-

“HahAHahAHahHAhaHAhaHAhaHAhaHAHahAHAAAAa!”

Stab. Swish. Jump. Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab. Stabstabstabstabstab. 

You raise your head. Look up to the kishin's torso. To the endless blue sky.

“i WaNnA fLy!”

-

fLy fLy LiKe A BiRd

blueblueblueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

skyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

AHahAHahAHahAHhaAHhaha

-

You start climbing. He shoves and shakes. He tries hitting you with his hands. 

You laugh when you fall. You giggle when his hand almost hits you. 

“FuN! I wAnNa fLyyyyyYyYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyYYYYYYYYYYYYyyyyyyyy!”

-

upUPupuPupUpUpUPUPuPuPUPUpupupuPUpuPupUpuPupUP

-

You stop when something catches your attention. A whole, in the middle of its chest. 

You eagerly put your hand inside.

“WhAt Is iN hErE? HAHahAHahHAhaHAhahAHahHAHahAHahHAhaHAHAa”

-

WhAt Is ThIs? wHaT iS tHiS?

\- 

Its iron heart feels heavy in your hand. A downright insane laugh escapes you, revealing iron pointy teeth.

“WhAt Is ThAt?”

You open your mouth. 

_Clank_

Your eyes widen in delight at the noise of metal hitting metal

-

clankclankclankclankclankclank

i WaNnA eAt It! HAHhaHAhaHAhaHAahAHahAHahHAhaHAhaHAhahA

BitECHewBItECheWBiTeCHEWbiTeCheWbiTecHeWBITeChEwbiTecHEw

hAHahAHaAahAHahAHahAHahAHhaHAhaHAAa

clankclankclankclankclank

NoIsEnOiSeNoIsEnOiSeNoIsEnOiSeNoIsE

-

You laugh when it finally gives in. Warm viscous liquid fills your mouth, pours down your chin. The wendigo falls as soon as your teeth break the iron surface. 

“haHAHahAHahAHahAHhaHAHahAHahAHhaA”

Your laugh reveals human teeth, twisted and soaked in red. 

And then you fall.

-

Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

BeTtEr tHaN ChIcKeN HahAHahAHhaHAHahAHahAHahAHahHAhahAHahAa

-

Your right arm is almost falling off. You don’t care. Your left leg is angled unnaturally. You don’t care.

All you care about is the white-haired scythe coming in your direction. Pure pain and anger and _despair_ in his red eyes.

-

Red like blood bloodred red like the blood that will come out of his dead body red red ruby bloodred like blondie bloodred like the iron heart yummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyy redredredredred

-

“ReDrEdReDrEdReDrEd! AHahAHhaHAhaHAhahAHahHAHhaaA!”

You lick the dried blood of your blade. 

“Yummmmyyyyyyyyyyy! BuT ThE HeArT Is tAsTiEr! hHAhaHAhaHAhaHAhaHAhahAHa!”

-

WhAt WouLD HiS HeArT tAsTe LiKe?

ahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHaaA

-

He comes at you, the black and red scythe that was once his arm aimed at your chest.

You dodge with a jump to the left. You transform your left hand. Aim for it to pierce through his heart.

-

BlOoDrEd. Bloodred. Red like blood. Red like the heart, beating and beating and beating and-

-

His bloodred eyes almost seem to see through your soul.

Any hesitance he might’ve had before is completely gone.

Left leg. Left arm. Right leg. Left leg. Left arm.

Why is everything becoming so blurry?

-

Red like the heart red like red red red like lipstick red red like nail polish liz always wears red like blood 

ReDrEdReDREDrEDrEdedReD

-

You swing your right arm. He tries to dodge, jumping to the right. He’s not fast enough. The cut is shallow, but deep enough to bleed.

-

BlOoD. BlOod BLOodReD LiKe red red like blood bloodred like eyes red ruby red like the blood oozing out of makas head but who is maka red red like eyes bloodred

-

“BlOoDrEd LiKe BlOoD bLoOdReD! HahAHahAHahAHahHAHahAHAhahAa!”

The blood oozing out of his side doesn’t stop him. On the contrary, it seems to spur him even more. 

He is coming at you with raised blades and are those tears in his eyes and he is coming closer and closer and his eyes are glinting in determination. His bloodred eyes.

-

BlOoDrEd yes redredredred red like blood red like a heart red like nail polish red like eyes red like ruby soft eyes looking at you lovingly red like eyes red like blood red like _his_ eyes red like –

-

“…Soul?”

He doesn’t stop. His steps don’t falter. His blades are raised. Aimed at you. Right at your face.

-

Move movemovemovemove he will kill me and blood blood everywhere no he wouldn’t yes he will kill me movemovemovemove

-

“move”

You don’t move. All you can do is stare at the red boy. The boy with white hair and ruby eyes. The boy running at you with raised blades, determination making his eyes almost glow. 

All you can do is stare into his beautiful bloodred eyes.

“redredredredredredredredredred”

And then he arrives.

And

Everything

Is

black

.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! It came out a bit more gory than intended (especially the eating-the-heart-part... Fun Fact: Chicken Heart actually does taste pretty good. Wouldn't recommend trying a Wendigo one, tho), but I think the rating is still okay (or maybe I should raise it? Not sure tbh)
> 
> As an explanation since it was left in the open in the story:  
> \- Yes, the village was so well kept because of the witch who posted the request (she was the last one that was taken, which is why her magic was still active)  
> \- The kishin was (obviously) inspired by a Wendigo. Wendigos are evil spirits from the folklore of the First Nations Algonquian tribes. They’re said to have a heart of iron and eat humans (yes, that means that unfortunately all the villagers were eaten by it)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Comment and Kudos are always much appreciated and needed!  
>  ~~And in case anyone cares: my tumblr is @randome-writing~~


End file.
